United: The Life and Times of the Great Uniter
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: This covers the life of Kuvira up to and beyond the finale of Book 4. Consider this a warning. Have a box of tissues handy.
1. Introduction

_United: The Life and Times of the Great Uniter_

_Korra's POV_

_Introduction_

What is Kuvira's past? Why was she so driven to bring the Earth Nation together? It is time we learned her story. Step forward and read if you dare. But beware, for the tale you are about to read is not a pleasant one. Indeed, it is far from pleasant. This is the retelling of the tale that Kuvira once told me.


	2. Prologue: In the Spirit World

_Prologue: In The Spirit World_

Upon regaining consciousness, the Great Uniter gasped and scrambled away from the Avatar. The elder woman, the Great Uniter, looked around. "What happened? Are we dead?" She asked.

"No," the Avatar replied. "We're okay, but we're in the Spirit World. All of the energy from your weapon tore open a new portal and blasted us in here."

The Great Uniter scowled and asked, "Why would you save my life, after everything I did to you?"

The Avatar replied, "I guess I see a lot of myself in you."

"We are _nothing_ alike," the Great Uniter snarled.

"Yes we are," the Avatar replied. "We're both fierce and determined to succeed, sometimes without thinking things through."

"This wasn't how I wanted things to end," the Great Uniter sank to the ground. "If you had all just surrendered, none of this would have happened."

"You brought this on yourself," the Avatar replied. "Messing with the spirit vines, acting like a dictator over your people, you had to know what you were doing wasn't right."

"I was trying to _help_ my people," the Great Uniter snarled back. "Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom. You were gone. I _had_ to do something."

"I think I get it now," the Avatar murmured.

"You don't understand anything about me," the Great Uniter turned away.

"I do," the Avatar replied. "Su told me how she took you in when you were younger. It must have been so hard being an orphan."

The Great Uniter was enraged. "_Don't pretend you know what it felt like! The Avatar is adored by millions! I was cast aside by my own parents like I meant nothing to them!"_ She cried. "How could I just stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation when it needed someone to guide it?"

"You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again," the Avatar stated. "I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it feels like to fear."

The Avatar sank to the ground in front of the Great Uniter. "After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control."

* * *

><p>The Spirits returned and then the Avatar emerged, aiding the Great Uniter. "Release Kuvira or we will attack," one of the mechatanks threatened.<p>

The Great Uniter pulled away. "Stand down. This battle is over. I owe my life to the Avatar. Her power far exceeds any power I could hope for," she ordered, flashing a small smile to the Avatar.

The Great Uniter was then bound with platinum and taken away.


	3. Abandoned: Chapter 1: Kuvira's Birth

_Part 1: Abandoned_

_Chapter 1: Kuvira's Birth_

The storm from three days earlier continued. "At this rate, we won't need the midwife," Asara stated.

"Now, dear, Kuruk isn't due for anything two days," Kano replied.

"Tell that to him," Asara replied.

Kano rolled his eyes. The midwife soon arrived. "The child shouldn't be here for another couple of days, correct?" She asked.

Asara shrugged. Then the midwife noticed the wife was clearly already in labor. The two women went into the bedroom and Asara screamed as she gave birth. "It's a girl," the midwife reported.

"And Asara?" Kano asked.

"She is no more," the midwife replied softly.

Kano instantly understood. This _thing_ the midwife was holding cost him his wife.

"Take that disgusting _thing_ away," Kano stated, glaring coldly at the baby.

"But she is your child," the midwife replied.

"It means nothing to me," Kano snapped. "Name it what you will, but it is not to remain under _my _roof!"

The midwife nodded in fear and took the child to a nearby orphanage.


	4. Chapter 2: Kuvira Meets Her Family

_Part 1: Abandoned_

_Chapter 2: Kuvira Meets Her "Family"_

When she was four, the little girl, who was named Kuvira by the midwife, was sent back to Kano.

Kano, by this point had remarried. Kuvira's stepmother's name was Aza and Kano and Aza had a little boy named Kano Jr.

Little did Kuvira know that even if Aza adopted her, she was to get nothing out of the family inheritance.

She meant nothing to the family, or to her father, for that matter.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, girl?" Kano snarled.<p>

"You're my Daddy," the four year old replied.

"Fine, get in, and stay away from my son," Kano snapped.

"I have a little brother?" Kuvira moved quickly, eager to see the small toddler.

"He is _not_ your brother," Kano snapped. "You are not a member of this family."

Kuvira cocked her head in confusion. "Daddy?" She asked.

Enraged, Kano raised his hand and brought down as hard as he could against the side of Kuvira's tiny face.

Kuvira staggered and cried out in pain. "Get out of my way," Kano then shoved the little girl into the doorframe.

As he walked out the door, he snapped, "You are only to address me as sir or Master, my son as Little Master, and my wife, as Mistress, slave."

"Yes, Master," Kuvira stuttered out.

"And no stuttering," Kano snapped, slapping Kuvira again.

"Yes sir," Kuvira hung her head brokenly.

* * *

><p>She then headed into the kitchen. She looked up when she heard a woman's gentle calling to her. "You must be Kano's daughter," the woman held out her hand.<p>

Kuvira slowly nodded and then shook her head. "I'm Kuvira, Mistress. I _think_ he _fathered_ me, _but that doesn't make him my dad,_" she replied.

"Mistress?" The woman laughed. "That husband of mine. You are not a slave when he was out. Then you are a daughter of this household and under the training and protection of me. Understood, my little Kuvira?"

Kuvira nodded. "Stepmother?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Kuvira?" Aza replied.

"At the orphanage, I was told my name meant "courageous woman" and that sometimes names can hold the key to a person's destiny," Kuvira murmured. "What does my name mean for me?"

Aza took a deep breath. As a little girl, she had trained under Aunt Wu of Makapu Village to become a fortune teller of sorts. Aza's main specialty was relating names to destinies. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Kuvira. "You will suffer much in your life, but you will rise above it to become a powerful leader, but will fall at the hands of the Avatar," Aza murmured. "All of your pain will create a strong, courageous woman who will not give up on anything."

Kuvira nodded. "I hope the Avatar doesn't actually kill me," she murmured.

Kano Jr. toddled in and grabbed Kuvira's leg. "Who you?" The little boy demanded.

"I'm Kuvira," Kuvira replied.

"Mama, who she?" Kano Jr. asked.

"This is your older sister," Aza replied.

"Dada no talk 'bout her," Kano Jr. replied. "And she hurt."

Aza flinched and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Let's put some ice on that bruise," she suggested.

"Why Dada no talk 'bout my sister?" Kano Jr. demanded, tightening his grip on Kuvira's leg.

"Please, take your son before he cuts off the circulation in my leg," Kuvira grunted as she placed the ice over the bruise on her cheek.

Aza picked up her son. She turned and motioned for Kuvira to follow her into the back room. "OK, KJ, Daddy never talks about Kuvira because he hates her," Aza told the two children.

Kano Jr. or KJ turned and glared at Kuvira. "Then I hates her too," he declared, kicking Kuvira in the shin.

* * *

><p>Kuvira turned to her stepmother. "He's just like Daddy," Aza moved to readjust the ice pack.<p>

"NO!" Kuvira pulled away. "Tell me why. Why does my father hate me?"

"Your father adored your mother," Aza revealed. "When you were born, your mother died in the process. For some reason, something went wrong as you were born and your mother lost too much blood and died at the same moment as you entering the world."

Kuvira stared at the floor. "Stepmother, it might be best if you refrain from being kind to me too often, your husband might find out," Kuvira said, her mind racing.

* * *

><p>Aza nodded, her mind trying to figure out to soothe her husband's vows of revenge against Kuvira.<p>

He often spoke of murdering his first born child, which troubled her.


	5. Chapter 3: Kuvira Discovers Her Bending

_Part 1: Abandoned_

_Chapter 3: Kuvira Discovers Her Bending_

Six year old, Kuvira headed for home and saw a group of kids threatening KJ—she now referred to her little brother as KJ—it embarrassed him that she called him that.

"Leave him ALONE!" She held up her hands and stopped a huge rock from crushing him.

"KJ, run," she snapped.

Kano Junior sprinted home. Then Kuvira followed slowly, still blocking the rockslides approaching the half-siblings.

"Daddy, Kuvira's an Earthbending weirdo!" Kano Junior yelled to his father.

Kuvira entered the house. "What the flameo were you doing?" Kano slapped Kuvira, sending her flying to the ground.

"I was trying to protect KJ," Kuvira protested.

"His name is Kano Junior," Kano twisted Kuvira's hair roughly.

Kuvira cried in pain. He grabbed her roughly and dragged her into the kitchen. Kuvira screamed in terror. She twisted in his grip as he forced her hands onto the hot stove, burning her. Tears ran down her face as he dumped her roughly in the dirt. He then grabbed a platinum pole and heated it. He brought the hot metal down roughly on the little girl. She twisted away from the pain and saw her stepmother watching.

"Kano, dearest, what's going on?" Aza asked.

"This little brat is an Earthbending freak," Kano snapped, bringing the platinum down, roughly, on Kuvira's head.

Aza caught his wrist. "Send her away. We'll better protect Kano Junior that way," she murmured.

"Agreed," Kano grabbed Kuvira's arm, forcing her to her feet.

He marched her to the edge of town. "Get out of town and never return, or I will _kill_ you," he snarled, flinging her to the ground.

Kuvira struggled to her feet and padded away.


End file.
